usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius Trell
The Europa's Science Officer, a Trill symbiont host, is dependable, sweet, smart, but yet has somewhat of a shy innocence to him. Personal History Aquarius was born on SD 8103.15 to parents who are exo-anthropologists that specialize in the mythological histories of various cultures. As a result, all the Rey children ended up with mythological names from other cultures. (Aquarius is a mythological waterbearer from Earth mythology. It is unknown if Aquas' parents knew or cared at the time of naming that the mythological Aquarius is traditionally depicted as female.) Aquarius excelled in school and was granted early admittance to the Trill Initiate Program. After he completed the program and placed on waiting list for joining, he entered Starfleet Academy. He was finally selected to be joined on SD 0406.05 and joined with the Trell symbiont one month later. Aquarius remained in good mental health, after the procedure, despite a short period of instability due to the joining with the Trell symbiont. Starfleet History Aquarius has proved himself a conscientious, punctual, and dependable officer throughout his career. Starfleet Academy Aquarius excelled at the Academy and graduated with honors (ranking 5th in his class) on SD 0405.31. He holds degrees in Astrophysics, Geology, and Archeology. Temporary LOA On SD 0406.07 Aquas took a temporary medical leave of absence to be joined with the Trell symbiont. USS Aldrin On SD 0505.04 Aquarius was assigned to the USS Aldrin as Assistant Science Officer. USS Durango On SD 0603.01 Aquarius was assigned to the USS Durango as Research Assistant. USS Lothlorien On SD 0607.30 Aquarius was assigned to the USS Lothlorien-B as Assistant Science Officer. After the Lothlorien-B was destroyed, he was reassigned to the Lothlorien-C on SD 0608.04, keeping his position as Assistant Science Officer. On SD 0609.15 he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. USS Pueblo On SD 0704.13 Aquarius left the Lothlorien for a temporary assigned to USS Pueblo for an undercover mission. Back on the USS Lothlorien On SD 0705.11 Aquarius returned to USS Lothlorien-C and was promoted to Full Lieutenant on SD 0707.13. USS Europa On SD 1005.28, Aquarius left the USS Lothlorien to become the Chief of Science and second officer on the USS Europa. The new post came with the rank of First Lieutenant. Additional Information Aquarius is physically and mentally in excellent condition and sports the typical brown Trill spots, going down from his forehead to his toes on both sides of his body. Symbiont History DOB: SD 178602.02 Age: 222 1st Host: Lilara Gender: Female Occupation: Musician DOJ: SD 178703.25 DOD: SD 183412.11 Marital/Family History: * Husband: Tosin, 42 years * Son: Drezi * Daugters: Jesmin, Tesla 2nd Host: Jelvan Gender: Male Occupation: Diplomat DOJ: SD 183412.11 DOD: SD 189301.17 Marital/Family History: * Wife: Fermi, 1 year 2 months, divorced * Wife: Selna, 4 months, divorced * Wife: Relmy, 2 years 1 month, divorced * Wife: Kestra, 1 year 3 months, divorced 3rd Host: Mara Gender: Female Occupation: Architect DOJ: SD 189301.17 DOD: SD 194503.12 Marital/Family History: * Husband: Tomi, 14 years, divorced * Son: Jasli * Daughter: Dormi 4th Host: Soria Gender: Female Occupation: Doctor DOJ: SD 194503.12 DOD: SD 200407.03 Marital/Family History: * Husband: Selton, 53 years * Son: Selnor 5th Host: Aquarius Gender: Male Occupation: Starfleet Officer 'DOJ: SD 200407.03 DOD: N/A See Also * Maha Trell Aquarius Trell Aquarius